Evolucion
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Un nuevo paso a una etapa distinta en la vida de un saiyan...


Evolución 

**Por:LeinGeminis**

Estaba mirando la oscuridad de un universo que debió pertenecerle, mirando con desprecio todo a su alrededor, mientras estaba absorto en sus recuerdos, no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que ahora habían cambiado tan drásticamente en su vida, pero nada de eso importaba en realidad pues tenia el firme propósito de conquistar todos los horizontes.

Era su momento de demostrarle a todos esos mundanos terrícolas quien era el único ser mas poderoso de la galaxia y lo cumpliría costara lo que costara pues era su propósito fiel

_**"un príncipe como yo no puede ser derrotado de esa forma"**_ lanzaba energy-has contra la lluvia de meteoritos que se acercaban  
_**"yo soy el mejor y se los demostrare a todos en este maldito universo"**_

Sentía que tenía una gran energía y poder en sus manos pero aun así con todo su esfuerzo nada sucedía, por más que lo intentara nada pasaba

_**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que demonios no sucede?"**_

Aumento entonces la velocidad de sus ataques contra las piedras

**_"jamás perdonare a ese inútil,¡ jamás, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que lograrlo ¡¡¡HAAAAA!"_**, aumento mas su ki, haciéndolo estallar en furia total

De cierta forma se sentía frustrado pues se suponía que el tenia que ser el súper saiyan de leyenda, por ser el príncipe de su raza, por ser de la realeza de guerreros

**_"yo soy el mejor, no ese inútil de kakarotto"_** explotó en furia golpeando todo lo que se movía en ese preciso instante le vino a la mente el recuerdo de freezar…lo que dijo:

**_"Eres tan tonto como tu padre"_**

Debía admitir, que ese comentario le fastidio en total extensión de la palabra, sintió entonces furia y odio combinados

**_"¡ja! mi padre…mi padre era un inútil…yo soy algo mas"_** sonrió para si mismo _**"yo soy en todos lo aspectos mejor que el… ¡DEBI MATARLOS A AMBOS!"**_, junta sus manos y envía un mega poder que destruye varios meteoritos a la vez y parte del suelo del asteroide

_**"¡¡ahhhhhh!"**_ eleva su ki junto su grito en el vació pero seguía sin pasar lo que con ansias esperaba _**"MALDICION ¡¿por que no sucede nada! ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?"**_, tanto uso constante de energía comenzaba a cansarlo pensó que talvez no debió exaltarse de eso modo

**_"no...Yo debo hacerlo, es mi deber, tengo que acabar con kakarotto y después todo el universo será mío, nada ni nadie podrá vencerme"_** siguió entonces lanzando energy-has con desprecio hasta cansarse

De un momento a otro sentía su reparación agitada **_"esto no esta sirviendo de mucho"_**, pensó _**"tal vez debí seguir entrenando en la nave"**_ respiro cansado y la vista se le nublo así de la nada

**_"¡rayos!"_** el cansancio, el hambre y su furia lo traicionaron pues se sintió de momento débil y dejo de lanzar poderes, dejándose al descubierto a los meteoritos que como ráfagas pasaban y golpeaban con fuerza su cuerpo, miro por unos momentos su sangre y luego cayo cerrando los ojos

_**"se acabo…es el fin, kakarotto se llevo la gloria que yo debía tener"**_ respiro unos momentos y abrió lentamente los ojos solo para ver un enorme meteoro que se acercaba mas y mas, no le pasaría nada si lo golpeara pero…**_"¡¡la nave!"_** se levanto como pudo y corrió hacia el meteoro.

**_"¡maldición!"_** lanzo un mega poder de esos destructores y forcejeó por un rato, el enorme meteoro era muy grueso y seria poco probable que lo destruyera con el cansancio y la frustración que traía cargando.

Fue entonces cuando vino a su mente un recuerdo, unas palabras…

_**"tu, mi hijo te convertirás probablemente en el súper saiyan de leyenda"**_ su padre, era una de las únicas veces que hablo con el

**_"vendrán hasta aquí unos terribles androides que sin duda destruirán todo a su paso"_** ese joven del futuro que lo había rebasado

**_"vegeta"_** comenzó entonces a recordar como al ser revivido lo observo…al fin su sueño realizado pero no en el, si no en un simple soldado de clase baja como kakarotto

**_"mírate kakarotto estas convertido en todo un súper saiyan" _**

Su sangre se hirvió con esos recuerdos del planeta Namek y su energía aumento de tal manera que destruyo la amenaza del meteoro, cayeron pedacitos de lo que fue como una leve lluvia mientras de su boca emergió un grito de dolor y desesperación que resonó en el espacio, su corazón latió a una velocidad impresionante pareciera que se le saldría

**_"kakarotto…insecto"_** entonces sus ojos abiertos vieron la silueta de ese bastardo de pie, sus cabellos y ojos azul claro finos y en su rostro al mirarlo a los ojos se marca una sonrisa de lado

**_"como te detesto"_** prácticamente le sonrió como burlándose por ser superior

**_"¡TE ODIO!"_** grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, apretaba tanto las manos que comenzaron a sangrarle…

**_"¡¡¡TE ODIO AHAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

Una poderosa energía broto desde lo mas oscuro de su corazón, un repentino resplandor emergió de su cuerpo con fuerza total, su cabello se tornaba un rubio y negro a la vez, parpadeando conforme a su grito, su cuerpo se sentía mas enérgico que nunca además de furioso, sus ojos negros expresivos se tornaron un verde agua y su mirada fiera.

Miro sus manos unos segundos mientras se levantaba asombrado por su nuevo cambio, había conseguido lo que quería, llegaría a la tierra a derrotar a esos insípidos androides…

"_**kakarotto…yo soy el mejor…y te lo demostrare…yo acabare contigo jajajajajajaja"**_

Y después a conquistar el universo…

Había entonces avanzado… a **_una nueva evolución_**


End file.
